The Possessed
Day One I was playing on a server with some friends... when something weird happened. I should probably give you some backstory... So, I set up a server so we could all play together from a website that was well known and had good ratings. But apperantly the owner had gone missing. It was on the front page. I shrugged it off, as it didn't concern me. I bought the server and launched it. Within seconds, all my friends had joined: hoovymain, S4v4g3, FIVE, and Champion. We started to do normal minecraft stuff, chopping trees, building houses, ect. I'll just skip to the creepy part. Woah guys, you should come see this. What are you getting us to see? You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just hit tab! I pressed the TAB button, and I saw what he meant. There was another player here. Their name was _Blinding_Skill_. Weren't they one of the admins on the website? How the hell did you get on here?? Hey, you're an admin, right? There was silence for a while. Hello? 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110011 01101101 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00101110 00101110 WTF?! 01101110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100011 01101001 01100101 01110110 01100101 01100100 Five why are you speaking binary? ... What are you talking about? I am fine. Uhm... ok I guess. Why are you here skill? Answer us! Silence. I pressed TAB again. _Blinding_Skill_ wasn't there. Wtf he's gone Wait what? He shows up and leaves without any messages that he joined or left? Don't you think that's a little suspicious? Do not worry. You will not be seeing _Blinding_Skill_ again. Is there something wrong, five? I have never felt better. ... Well I'm gonna head off. This is a little weird. Ya me too. I got dinner soon, so I'm heading off too. So, it's just you and me, huh five. It appears so. We all went off... Day Two All day we were chatting at school how weird yesterday was. FIVE (I'm not giving out real names) was absent, which was even weirder. S4v4g3 was all shook up, said he would tell us about it on MC. When school was over, we all walked home. We were going to wait for each other before we get back on. When hoovymain got home, we got on... Reidakaninja joined the game. I was the last one on. I pressed TAB. FIVE wasn't on. We all stood in a semi circle, talking. Five was being really strange yesterday. It's like he's not himself. What kind of things was he doing? He kept saying something about a pure ip. How this server was 'fresh'. Did he do anything else? He was, like, stalking me. Everywhere I went he followed. Every time I stopped, he stopped. He didn't care that I saw him stalking me. At some points I though I lost him, but then he appears right next to me out of nowhere. Scared the hell out of me. Something weird happened when that Blindingskill guy came. Suddenly, FIVE came up right beside hoovymain. I assure you, I am fine. Nothing has changed. WTF??!! There is something wrong with you Five, I know that much. Nothing is wrong, ok?! You are a fool to say otherwise. Who are you? A hacker controlling our friend? NO. Stop this foolishness. Not until you tell me what you did with Five. I DID NOTHING! I AM FIVE! Woah. Five, buddy, calm down. There's no denying that something happened here. Just tell us what it is. N o t h i n g i s w r o n g ! ! ! Ok thats it. I'm kicking him. I went into the console and typed: kick FIVE, and pressed enter. Nothing happened. What the hell? A message appeared in the console: Stop... This is your final warning What the fuck? I went back on Minecraft, and saw the title screen. I went back into the console. It said Reidakaninja disconnected. Not kicked. Not timed out. Disconnected. The only way that could happen is if I manually disconnected. How did I get disconnected then? Another message appeared in the console: Your server is mine now. I closed the console. What just happened? I thought. I went onto discord and typed: What the hell just happened? Champion: You left. me: Something is seriously wrong with Five. S4v4g3: No shit. me: I think I've been hacked. I didn't disconnect and I couldn't kick Five. My last message went red, meaning it didn't send. I hit retry. Again it failed to send. I recieved a DM. It was from FIVE. It said: You just don't know when to quit do you? Now suffer consequences... Day Three I decided to play singleplayer, since I was too creeped out to play multiplayer. I went onto my hardcore world, where I spawned in a vast cavern with lava pools, where I last logged off. For a while things were normal. I found some diamonds, redstone, and gold. I was walking down a dark tunnel, when I thought I saw a player in the distance. It sort of looked like Five. But when I placed the torch, It was gone. It must have been my imagination. I went on for a little bit, until I realized I was lost. I had no idea which direction I had come from. As I stood near a lava pool, I saw something that chilled my spine to frost. I warned you... I warned you that there would be consequences... But you didn't listen. I turned around. He was there, standing on an incline. It's a pity. I was starting to like this host. 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110011 01101101 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00101110 00101110 In a painic, I tried to shut down my computer. It didn't work. I pulled all the coords attatched to the computer except the one connecting the moniter. It froze, and after a few seconds, turned off. But then... writing started to appear: YOU HA-AVE ONLY DELA-DELAYED ME. I YOU WI-LL BE MINE... The writing was glitched. Then my moniter turned off. I am writing this from my phone. I can feel his change... If you see a user named Reidakaninja... leave immediatly By Reidakaninja Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Demonic Category:Chat Category:ChatPasta Category:Reidakaninja